Embodiments relate to a refrigerator.
Generally, a refrigerator is an appliance that can store foods at a low temperature using cool air supplied into a storage compartment.
The refrigerator includes a main body defining the storage compartment and a door moveably coupled to the main body to open or close the storage compartment.
The storage compartment may include a freezer compartment and a refrigerator compartment. The door may include a freezer compartment door for opening or closing the freezer compartment and a refrigerator compartment door for opening or closing the refrigerator compartment.